The Binding of Naruto
by The Other Author
Summary: After hearing his mother's crazed rant, Naruto flees into the depths of his basement to escape. Along the way he will face his inner demon and be forced to do what no child should.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm back with another story. Decided to go ahead and get the prologue out of the way. This chapter is fairly short, but the rest of the planned chapters look like they could be fairly long. All together, this will end up being my longest story and my first story with several chapters.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Binding of Isaac. If I did, I'd probably have screwed up the Binding of Isaac as my mind isn't nearly that messed up.

* * *

Minato watched in horror as the giant claw of the Kyuubi raced towards him, Kushina, and his newborn son. Time slowed down as Minato saw a vision of Naruto's life without his parents. A life filled with sadness, anger, and crippling loneliness.

'I can't let that happen to my son.' Minato thought.

Looking around, Minato saw a small clearing not very far away, and quickly made a Shadow clone. The shadow clone grabbed Kushina, who was holding Naruto, and threw them towards the clearing.

Kushina's ninja training quickly kicked in, and she was able to land safely on her feet with Naruto safely held in her arms, even though she had just given birth and had the Kyuubi ripped out of her. She looked back towards Minato and saw that he had one of Kyuubi's claws going entirely through him. The last thing Kushina saw before her weariness overtook her was the Shinigami behind Minato, and a seal on Naruto.

* * *

5 years later

Kushina was sitting on a couch in the Namikaze estate, holding a polaroid. Looking at the picture, Kushina had tears in her eyes as she saw Minato holding her during her later months of pregnancy. She missed Minato dearly, and there was rarely a day that she didn't wish for him to be next to her. If only the Kyuubi didn't kill him, she would be happy with the one she loved above all others. The closest thing she had left was her son Naruto.

Naruto looked every bit like his father, and it tortured Kushina. Everytime she looked at him, she could hear the Kyuubi taunting her that she couldn't save her love.

Naruto usually kept to himself, drawing pictures and playing with his toys, as Kushina took care of him and protected him from the villagers that would try to hurt him. Although she missed her husband, she was happy that she had Naruto.

Break

Kushina looked angrily at the group of villagers in front of her. They dared attack her son? She would show them what happened when a mother kunoichi protected her young.

"Why would you idiots even try hurting my son?" Kushina roared.

"Because your son has been tainted by the Kyuubi. He must be saved." One of the Villagers replied.

"Oh? How would you know that?" Kushina asked scathingly.

"We have seen how he acts! He sits around drawing pictures of himself being powerful, biding his time for when he can let the Kyuubi free! The Kyuubi wants to kill you and Naruto to make his Namikaze collection complete!" A villager shouted.

'That can't be true, can it?' thought Kushina. She pondered the activities of Naruto, and she found that he did draw such photographs. It did make sense that the Kyuubi would want to kill all three of them for vengance.

"Fine. I'll take away his things. This should take away the Kyuubi's methods of planning." Kushina said. 'It couldn't hurt. If the Kyuubi really is plotting like this, it would be smart to stop him. If Minato was here, he'd do the same thing'

Kushina returned to the estate, and rushed into Naruto's room. She took away the things that he had, including his toys, papers, crayons, and even his clothes.

'Don't want him to be able to use those to plot and scheme.' Kushina thought 'After all, if Kyuubi got free, Minato's sacrifice would be a waste.'

* * *

7 weeks later

Kushina looked at Naruto as she remembered the words of the villagers.

"Taking away his things isn't good enough!"

"He can still plot if he can get out of your house!"

"Only you can prevent Kyuubi attacks!"

"Kushina, listen to reason! The Kyuubi has corrupted your son!"

Kushina shook her head as she looked towards her son's room. 'He has been acting strange. More withdrawn. Isn't that right Minato?' Kushina thought while looking at a picture of her late husband.

Kushina paused for a second and then suddenly spoke "You are right Minato. He must be plotting and scheming, why else would he be so quiet. But what should I do to stop him?"

Once again Kushina paused, looking longingly at the picture.

"I will do it. This will be for the good of our son."

Kushina quickly got up from her seat and ran to her son's room. She looked in and saw that Naruto was nowhere to be found. Quickly, Kushina ran around the estate and found him outside drawing on the dirt.

'See my love.' Kushina heard. 'He is plotting against us.'

"You were right Minato. I must do this for his own good." Kushina grabbed Naruto and pulled him inside the house, ignoring Naruto's protests. Kushina pulled Naruto to his room, and threw him inside the room.

"You will stay in here Kyuubi." Kushina said, "Your scheming ends here."

Kushina knelt down and looked into Naruto's eyes and whispered "Naruto if you are still in there, please forgive me."

Kushina then left a confused Naruto in his room, shut the door, and sealed it shut.

'That should hold him Kushina.'

'I hope it does Minato. I really do.'

* * *

2 weeks later

Kushina looked into Naruto's room and saw him in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

'It is too late to save him now Kushina'

'Yes it is. The Kyuubi has taken him over. The Kyuubi has driven him insane!' Kushina thought.

Kushina had dark rings around her eyes, and had very disheveled hair. She had no time to sleep, as she needed to guarantee that the Kyuubi wouldn't possess Naruto. Every time that she checked on Naruto, his behavior got more and more odd. He would cry while asking for something to stop. Obviously he was complaining about the Kyuubi. What other reason would he be sad for?

'I'm sorry Minato, but there is only one thing to save Naruto now.' Kushina thought as she walked into her room.

Exiting her room, Kushina held a small box. Opening the box, she took out a strange tri-pronged kunai.

'It's okay Kushina. The only way to free Naruto is to kill the Kyuubi.'

"Yes that is true my love, I will destroy the Kyuubi's mortal body, and save our son!" Kushina yelled crazily.

Unknown to Kushina, Naruto had been watching through a small crack in his door. Naruto trembled in his room, as he scrambled to find a hiding place from his psychotic mother. He saw a trap door to the basement, hidden underneath a small rug in the center of his room. Without hesitation, he opened the trap door just as his mother burst in, kunai in hand. He flung himself into the unknown depths below.


	2. Beginning

Author's Note: Well I decided I may as well post chapter 1. Kinda left a bad taste in my mouth only putting up a prologue. Also to the reviewer talking about the estate and how Naruto is viewed; Thanks for the info, I do what I want :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Binding of Isaac. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. Or would I?

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes as he fell into the basement. He landed hardly on his side and had the wind knocked out of him. Naruto had tears running down his face, deeply saddened by his mother's newfound desire to kill him.

Naruto went into the fetal position while on his side. He remembered his how his mother used to hug him and love him, but one day it just stopped. He would go to hug his mother's leg, but she would just kick him away every time.

There was a loud boom,and a bright light shined into the basement. Naruto looked up and saw that the trapdoor was opened again. He then heard his mother loudly shout his name.

Naruto wheezed and coughed as he picked himself up from the ground. Looking around, he saw that he was in a square room that had a door going north. The floor was made of wooden panels, and he saw many cobwebs on the walls and in the for his life, Naruto ran through the door.

When he got through the door, it slammed shut behind him. The room was the exact same square shape and the same size as the previous room. He looked around the new room and saw that in the four corners, there were what appeared to be other children standing behind some rocks that were to high to climb over. They had their eyes shut, and it appeared as though they had blood running down their eyes.

"H-h-he-hello?" Naruto called out.

None of the children responded.

Naruto walked out towards the child in the southwest corner. As he got closer, he saw that there was an opening in the rocks near the west of the wall. Naruto walked to the opening, and entered the square of rocks. Naruto walked closer and closer to the child.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the child.

When he was within arms reach, he lifted his hand up as if to touch the child shoulder.

The child's eyes opened to reveal empty eye-sockets that were pouring out blood.

Naruto let out a frightened scream as he ran through the gap, with the eyeless child close behind. Looking front of him, he saw the child from the northwest corner coming towards him as well. He ran to the east of the room, and saw that the other two children coming at him.

"I don't want to die!" yelled Naruto, as tears started to come to his eyes.

As the children got closer, Naruto burst into a torrent of tears that shot straight out onto the eyeless monsters. The tears caused the monsters heads to smoke, and the n explode into a large mess of blood, skull, and brain. With the heads destroyed, the bodies of the monsters started to walk around aimlessly while spewing blood all over the room.

Naruto look terrified at what had happened when he cried on them, and fell to the ground. He brought his hand to his face, and he felt something wet. Pulling his hand back, he saw that his hand was covered in blood from the monsters he just killed.

Naruto screamed once again at the blood. He started to hyperventilate, when he saw that the blood spewing bodies where coming towards him. Remembering how he destroyed their heads, Naruto forced himself to cry once again. The teardrops shot out at the bodies, and caused them to burn away, as if they were being consumed by acid.

After the bodies had completely melted away, Naruto heard the sound of an opening door, and he saw that the door he came in from was opened, as well as a new door that lead to the east.

Shaking himself from his shock at what he did with his tears, Naruto walked through the door to the east.

Once again, the door slammed shut when he entered. Naruto looked around the room and saw that there was nothing in the room, which was once again the same shape and size as the previous rooms.

Walking towards the center of the room, Naruto saw that there appeared to be several red and black flies flying around. Naruto curiously walked towards them, when they started to fly quickly at him. Naruto paid no mind to them. That was until they started to bite them.

Letting out a shout of pain, Naruto started to run away from the crowd of flies and shot out tears at them.

The tears crushed the flies easily. After every fly was dead, the door Naruto entered in opened once more, and Naruto saw a door that lead once again to the east.

'When I enter a room, the doors close. If I kill the things in the rooms, the doors open. So all I have to do is keep crying on things until I can escape from mommy' Naruto thought.

Naruto went through the door to the east, into a new room. As he expected, the door shut as soon as he was through. Looking around the room, Naruto saw that the room had a large three rocks by three rocks square in the center of the room. Upon further examination, he realized that the formation of rocks had a space in the center of the formation. He was fairly certain that he saw something shiny in the middle of the rocks.

Naruto walked towards the rock formation, when he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Looking closer, he realized that the movement appeared to be a red blob of meat with a blob sticking out of it. Getting close to it, Naruto prepared to shoot tears at it, when it suddenly shrunk and shot out bloody tears of its own. The surprise attack caught Naruto off guard, and he was hit in the shoulder by the tear. Naruto let out a sharp cry of pain, as the tear left a large red mark about the size of a small orange.

Stumbling out of the way of the meat, Naruto sent tears of his own, which caused the meat to explode.

'That really hurt. Next time I'll have to stay away from new things.' Naruto thought as he rubbed his shoulder.

After hearing the sound of the door opening, Naruto looked for where to go next. He looked to the south, and saw that the door had a strange skull above it. Not thinking much about it, Naruto walked into the room.

Upon entering the room, Naruto saw what appeared to be a large blob of fat, at least as twice as tall and 5 times as wide as he was, that was wrapped in skin in the middle of the room. The blob turned towards him, and Naruto saw that it had two large eyes, above a mouth that had three spread out teeth on its top gum and three spread out teeth on its lower gum.

The monstrous blob leaped towards Naruto, with a smile on its face.

Naruto quickly started shooting tears at the monstrous blob, not thinking for a second that it was friendly.

'That huge thing is going to flatten me if it lands on me! I think I'll call him Monstro.' Naruto thought with a small smile at the name of this new creature.

Naruto ran south along the west wall, and ended up in the southwest corner. Following him was Monstro. Monstro cornered Naruto quickly, and he stopped and smiled widely at Naruto. Naruto watched in horror as Monstro opened his mouth and vomited a large torrent of bloody tears at him.

Quickly running out of the way, Naruto runs past Monstro, narrowly dodging the projectiles. Still shooting tears at the behemoth, Naruto decided that it would be smart to stay out of the corners, and in places with plenty of room to run around.

Monstro jumped towards Naruto once more, and then vomited out more blood at him. Luckily, Naruto was able to read Monstro's attacks and he was able to dodge them.

'I think I have his pattern down.' Naruto thought, 'He jump around for a while, and then he spits blood at me. This should be easy!'

With the end of Naruto's thought, Monstro seemed to flatten itself slightly, and then it leapt high into the sky.

'What? That's not right!'

In his shock, Naruto barely saw a shadow over him that was getting larger. He was barely able to dodge out of the way of being landed on, but Monstro's landing kicked up large rocks that struck him, hitting him fairly hard.

Naruto's pain caused him to start crying harder on Monstro. The torrent of tears seemed to have greater effect on him, and he soon started to frown. With his frown, blood started to burst from his body, and he soon exploded. Blood was covering the entire room, but somehow Naruto remained clean from the blood.

Naruto looked around the room, and he saw another trap door.

'Well, I guess I have nowhere to go besides forward.'

Walking towards the trapdoor, Naruto prepared himself, and then jumped down the trapdoor.

* * *

Once again, Naruto landed on his side and had the wind knocked out of him. He stood up after catching his breath, and he remembered something that hurt him nearly as much as the fall.

Memories of the villagers cursing at him, calling him a demon, and avoiding him plagued his mind. The stares of hate would haunt him until the end of his days.

Looking around, at the new place, Naruto saw that he appeared to have gone into some sort of cave or catacomb. The floor and walls were stone, but the room was still the same square shape and size of his basement. There were even doors just like his basement! The door in this room exited to the south.

Naruto quickly went through the door, and entered a room that had a fire in the center of the room. Naruto looked in shock, as the door didn't close behind them. Upon further examination, Naruto deduced that because there was nothing trying to kill him in this room, the doors would stay open.

'This is really strange. How do the rooms know if there are things inside it that are trying to hurt me? Better yet, how does it know that it's supposed to let me through?' Naruto grabbed and shook his head at the thought. It hurt his brain to think about it!

Naruto looked around the room and saw that the door went to the south again. The door quickly shut behind him, and Naruto saw that around the room, there were bottomless pits! And to make matters worse, there were five flies that were trying to attack him!

The flies appeared to have large grey bodies, with black heads and large black eyes. Unlike the small red and black flies, these flies were pooping at him!

'Gah I don't want to get fly poo on me!' Naruto thought with a look of disgust on his face.

Naruto ran about the floor, walking around the pits, while shooting his tears at the flies. He ended up leaning against the eastern wall. With his extra encouragement to avoid their poop, Naruto was able to kill all five of the flies without getting hit. After the last fly was killed, Naruto fell backwards through the door that he was unknowingly leaning on.

As soon as he fell into the room, the doors shut once more, and Naruto saw that there were four more flies that were even larger than the grey ones! These flies had larger pink bodies instead of grey ones! Looking around he saw what appeared to be a red sack on the floor.

In a small panic, Naruto got to his feet, and started to shoot tears at the pink flies. While he was shooting the flies, he realized that these flies pooped out in a V formation. If he stood still, they could hit him! Standing still, Naruto shot his tears at the pink flies. Killing the flies easily, Naruto didn't notice that he was standing next to the red sack, until it was to late.

Looking down at the sack, it glowed red and then shot out blood at Naruto. He was hit rather badly on his wounds from Monstro and the meat blob.

Letting out a hiss of pain, Naruto shot tears at the red sack, which started to shrink until it imploded.

'That really hurts! I have to stop getting hit, or I'm not going to make it out of here!' Naruto thought in a panic.

Looking around, Naruto swallowed as he saw that the door to the south had a skull above it.

'Oh no. I don't think I'm ready for this.' Naruto looked down at the ground and frowned, 'Well it's not like I have much of a choice.'

Naruto walked through the door, and he came face to face with a large mountain of human intestines and liver. Naruto almost vomited at the smell coming off of the creature. Examining the pile once again, he saw that it had a face, and two small arms. When the pile saw him, it smiled, had its face retract into the innards, and come out facing Naruto. After it was facing him, It fired five shots of blood at him. Naruto barely dodged the attack, and started pelting Gurdy with tears.

Naruto quickly decided that it was best to run away from his current spot when the creature spat the blood at him.

'Ugh this thing keeps making a nasty gurdy sound when it spits at me. Bleh, I'll just name you Gurdy, because you are disgusting!' Naruto thought while trying to not to puke from the disgusting scent of rotting intestines and the image of intestines piled on liver.

Naruto kept up his pattern of moving when Gurdy tried to spit on him, but he was surprised when Gurdy brought its arms in and then lifted them up in the air. When he did this, those nasty pooping flies from earlier would come out of Gurdy!

Naruto attacked the flies first, trying to get rid of them so he would have less to dodge. Naruto was easily able to keep up with the new method of attack from Gurdy.

Gurdy kept taking hits from Naruto, and was finally taken down by Naruto. With one last wave of its arms, Gurdy exploded into all over the room.

Naruto smiled, but was confused when the door didn't open. He heard a pop, and looked behind him to see a green sack that shot a round ball at him. Naruto didn't have time to dodge, and was hit by the mysterious ball. The ball hit him and exploded, burning Naruto on the chest. Naruto fought through the pain, and quickly dispatched the green sack.

After the sack was gone, there was a loud boom, as another trap door appeared, and a room with a strange statue above it appeared. Curious, Naruto entered the room.

Upon entering, he saw a large gate.

"Come closer." said a booming voice from behind the bars.

Naruto listened, and he walked right up to the gate. As he did, large claws attempted to slice him in half. Fortunately, the gate prevented the claws from killing Naruto.

Naruto fell on his rear as he heard a booming laughter coming from the gate.

"Kid it looks like you could use my help!" came the voice from behind the gate. "Take one deal with me, and you will never have any trouble with this place again!"

Naruto looked at the gate in disbelief, as a large pair of red eyes and a vicious grin appeared.

"Wh-wh-what is the deal?" Naruto said in fear.

"That's easy! You give me some of your body, and I'll grant you power!" Said the voice.

"Who are you?"

The figure moved into full view. What Naruto saw shocked him greatly, as the voice belonged to the Nine Tailed Fox.

"I am the Kyuubi! The strongest of all Bjuu! You don't have to believe me, but one deal with me and no one could stand against you!" Kyuubi said with a large smirk on his face.

"But you are evil!" cried out Naruto, "If I gave you my body, you would just kill people!"

Naruto ran towards the exit of the room.

"Fine you insolent brat! Mark my words! You will regret not taking my offer!"

Leaving the room that housed Kyuubi, Naruto found himself back in the room where he fought Gurdy.

'I hope I never see him again.'

Naruto looked at the open trap door, and jumped through it.


	3. Mom

Well I'm back. I blame school and Pokemon X for my delayed posting. Enough excuses on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Binding of Isaac. However I do know a guy named Isaac.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the trapdoor he had just descended from as he was lying on the hard ground and wheezing for air.

'There has to be a better way of getting down here than just jumping.'

As Naruto was pulling himself up from the ground, he remembered his last birthday. For most children this would be a time of great celebration. For Naruto, it was a yet another day of being ignored and hated but with the addition of great presents. Sadly these presents were just boxes of poop in a cardboard box, usually set on fire and left on the front porch of his house.

When he finally stood up, Naruto looked around this new room and saw that it was still the exact same size as his basement and the caves he had already been to.

'Why are all these rooms the same size? Did someone make these rooms?' Naruto pondered.

Looking around the room, he saw that the floors and walls were some kind of gray stone. Someone with experience in stone identification who wasn't a five year old would be able to tell you that the rocks were basalt.

Naruto saw the door to the next room was to the east, and he proceeded to walk through the door.

'I hope there is nothing in this room.' Naruto thought as he walked into the next room, 'I don't think I can take another hit.'

Upon entering the room, Naruto saw that there are several small holes scattered across the room and a flame in the very center of the room. To complicate things further, Naruto saw 3 strange bipedal creatures with grey bodies.

These monsters had what appeared to be masks stuck in an eternal frown on the front, but their brain was exposed in the back.

Two of these monsters were in the Northeast corner and where walking around as if they could only move in a straight line going North, East, South, or West.

The third creature was in the center of the room standing south of the fire.

Naruto quickly prepared himself for a fight. He hoped that he wouldn't get hit and die from these strange new enemies.

Naruto shot a stream of tears at the masked monster near the fire. Unfortunately, the tears hit the mask and just splashed off, not hurting the monster in the slightest.

'Oh no!' Naruto thought in a panic, 'These monsters are invincible!'

In his panic, Naruto did not see that the creature had moved to be directly east of him. The monster charged Naruto at a rapid pace.

The sudden movement of the creature captured Naruto's attention, and Naruto quickly moved out of the way. Amazingly, the masked monster kept moving in a straight line past Naruto.

A smile broke out on Naruto's face as he realized that these monsters had a very easy pattern, and that he could use this to his advantage. If the monsters didn't have a direct pathway to him that was North, East, South, or West, they would just wander around. If they did have the direct pathway, they charged in that direction, even if he moved out of their way! Furthermore, they couldn't cross the holes that were scattered around the room.

'I can use this to help me find a way to defeat them!' Naruto thought happily.

Making sure that he was only in the path of one of these strange creatures, Naruto attempted shooting tears at whichever monster was nearest to him.

After trial and error, Naruto discovered that these monsters were hurt when you hit their exposed brain.

'It's kinda obvious now that I think about it.' Naruto thought while facepalming at his various attempts at hurting these monsters.

Naruto quickly vanquished his foes while using the holes in the floor to get behind his foes and to shoot their brains, leaving nothing behind but blood on the ground.

After the sound of doors opening, Naruto let out a breath. He knew that the doors opening meant that there was nothing left in this room that could kill him.

Naruto looked around the room and saw that this time there were two doors. One to the North and another to the East.

Looking at the door to the North, Naruto saw that the door was still closed.

'That's peculiar. Usually the doors open when I kill everything.' Naruto thought with a puzzled look on his face.

He walked towards the door to the North, avoiding the holes in the ground and the puddles of blood from the exploded monsters. He saw that this door had a fairly large keyhole in the middle, and a brown doorframe.

Naruto sadly turned from the door while wishing he had a key to open the door. As he walked away from the Northern door towards the open Eastern door, Naruto saw a glint of light from the fire in the middle of the room. He quickly walked towards the fire to examine the strange light that came from it. When he stood next to the fire, he could see an object inside the fire. Moving his face as close to the fire as he could without burning himself, Naruto saw that inside this fire was a key!

'How strange. Why would a key be in a fire? It's like someone knew I wouldn't have a way into the shop. Now how do I put out the fire?'

Looking quizzically at the fire, Naruto thought he could get the key the same way he got everything else in this strange place. By crying on the fire.

Forcing himself to cry yet again, Naruto put out the flame, leaving only the key behind.

Naruto picked up the key, and he was surprised that the key was cold, even though it had just come out of a fire.

Not thinking about this strange phenomenon too much, he quickly went to the locked door and put the key in the door. The second the key touched the keyhole, the door opened, taking the key with it.

Walking into the room, he saw a lot of strange items on the ground, and what looked to be another child above the items.

"Hello!" Naruto said. He was happy to see another person.

That was until he could clearly see the child.

The child in question was suspended from the ceiling with a rope around his neck. The child's skin was completely grey and where his eyes would be, there were black holes.

Naruto looked at the body, not even letting out a startled response.

'What else should I expect from this place? Everything is either dead or trying to kill me.'

Looking at the items in the room, Naruto saw there were numbers above each item, kind of like one of the store that his mother used to take him to.

'This must be a shop. I can probably buy these if I have enough money.'

Naruto examined the items quickly. He saw a red heart that cost 3 ryu, a blue heart that cost 5 ryu, and what looked like to be a smiling body that cost 15 ryu.

Naruto thought about how much money he had saved up for a new kunai set, and he thought he had 4 ryu.

'I can take the red heart. I'll just pay him back later.' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked over to the red heart and picked it up. The heart disappeared when he picked up, and he felt reenergized.

He quickly left the shop, back into the room with the holes in it. Not spending much time, Naruto went through the door open door to the east.

After entering the room, Naruto saw that the room had an area in the middle of the room that was surrounded by a large hole, much like an island. On this island, Naruto saw 4 of the red blobs of meat he had fought previously.

'These things? This will be easy! They can't leave the center of the room but I can still hit them.'

He quickly dispatched the meat with his tears. He then saw that there was a strange piece of paper on the middle of the island.

'I wonder what that is?' Naruto thought,'I think it's paper. Maybe if I blow on it, It will go to where I can get it.'

Naruto got as close to the island as he could without falling down the hole. Taking a deep breath, Naruto let out a great gust from his mouth. The wind was able to push the piece of paper into the air and towards the ground where Naruto could get it. The paper floated down on the air, and Naruto raced to the other side of the room to catch the paper so it wouldn't fall down into the hole. Reaching out, Naruto snatched the paper before it fell into the depths below.

"Yeah I got it!" Naruto yelled.

Looking at the piece of paper, Naruto was pretty sure that it was one of those pieces of paper that he saw ninjas use to make explosions.

'This will come in handy, but I need to be careful when I use it.'

Looking around the room, Naruto saw that there was a door to the south. Looking above the door, Naruto saw that there was a skull above it. Gulping, he headed through the door.

As he entered the door, he felt himself being dragged towards the center of the room.

"Narutoooo" called out a voice

'That voice it can't be! It's mommy!" Naruto thought with a frightened look on his face.

"Naruto!" the voice called out again.

Naruto saw a large shadow where he was standing, and he quickly jumped out of the way, remembering what Monstro's shadow meant.

The second he was out of the way, Naruto saw his mother's foot crushing where he was standing.

Naruto saw that there were doors to the North, East, South, and West. All of these doors had skulls above them. Next to the doors, but not blocking them, were rocks that he couldn't get over.

Naruto walked towards the south door, when suddenly his mother's eye appeared from the door and shot out tears towards him.

Dodging the tears, Naruto sent his own stream of tears, successfully hitting his mother's eye.

When the tears made contact, Naruto saw that his mother's eye flashed red.

'That must of hurt her. I just have to keep dodging and shooting her and this will be over.'

With this thought, Naruto's resolve was strengthened and he waited patiently for his mother to show up again.

As he was waiting, Naruto saw a shadow appear on top of him once again, and he jumped to the center of the room as his mother's foot came crashing down. Fortunately Naruto wasn't harmed. He noticed that some rocks nearby his mother's foot were destroyed with her stomp. Keeping this in mind, Naruto shot a stream of tears at his mother's foot, causing her to flash red upon contact with the tears.

'Okay. So when mommy's eye comes out of the door, she shoots tears. When there is a shadow, I just need to jump out of the way before her foot comes down.'

Naruto heard a grunt, and he saw that every door opened, and he could see parts of his mother's clothes and body. Naruto fired tears at the southern mass of his mother's body, and saw it flashed red. As the door closed, Naruto heard a poof, and saw that there was a head body spewing blood at the south entrance of the door. Looking around, he saw that there was a fat grey fly at the west door.

'Oh no! Mommy can call monsters to hurt me!' Naruto thought in fear of the power his mother had.

Naruto quickly focused on the spewing body, easily destroying it with his tears. Looking towards the fly, Naruto saw that it wasn't shooting at him, as he was out of the fly's range.

'Okay it can't hurt me for now. I'll focus on mommy.'

Naruto followed his mother attacks and attacked when he could. Whenever he saw the shadow, he would jump out of the way and shoot the leg. When he saw his mother's eye. He would dodge the tears, and shoot back. When he saw his mother's clothes and bodies in all of the doors, he would shoot the body and then kill whatever was spawned if it was attacking him.

He didn't know how long they had fought. His mother attacking only for him to counter her, but he could feel he had almost won.

He saw his Mother's shadow above him, and he dodged east towards the eastern door. When his mother's foot crashed down, Naruto shot tears at it. When the foot left the room, the eastern door opened. Before Naruto could react, his mother's hand came crashing down on him, smashing him into the ground. Naruto let out a cry of pain, as he shot a stream of tears on his mother's hand.

With this final stream of tears, Naruto saw his mother's hand explode into a puddle of blood, and the walls of the room started bleeding.

With a last cry of his name, Naruto heard his mother's voice fade.

* * *

Naruto was cornered. His mother was fueled with desire to free her son from the Kyuubi was looming over Naruto with kunai in hand.

"I will free our son Minato." Kushina said, "My love for him exceeds all else and nothing will stop me from saving him."

This was the end of the line for Naruto. His mother was far too strong for him. Just as he accepted his fate, a power shook the house, and a picture fell from a shelf in his room.

The picture crashed upon his mother's head, knocking her unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

Naruto looked around the room and he saw that there was a strange tri-pronged kunai on a pedestal and another trap door.

'I thought I beat her. I guess there is something else I must do.' Naruto thought.

Taking the kunai from the pedestal, Naruto saw a picture next to the pedestal. He quickly walked to the polaroid and picked it up. He looked at it and he saw his mother being held by a man who looked like himself.

'This may be important. I'll take this with me.'

With polaroid and kunai in hand, Naruto leapt down the trap door into the unknown.


	4. Heart

A/N: I figured I'd upload 2 chapters today to make up for the rather long update time between chapters. No promises on when the rest will be uploaded.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or The Binding of Isaac. Not sure I'd want to own either of them. Fans are crazy.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his side on warm red ground. Luckily for him, this time he wasn't hurt from his wild trap door experiences.

As he stood up, Naruto remembered his experiences with a cute pink haired girl. Everytime that he would try to talk to her, she would hit him and people would laugh at him.

As was customary for entering a new room, Naruto looked around. He found it very strange that the walls and floor looked like it was made out of some kind of meat. To make it even stranger, the floors and walls were warm! He saw that there was a door leading to the west and another door leading to the south.

'What two doors? That's new. Man now I have to choose!' Naruto thought while pouting.

He had no idea which door to go through. Which way was the correct way? What if he went the wrong way? Would he be punished? He had so many questions over simply choosing a path.

Some time later, Naruto thought of the perfect way to choose which path.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a bijuu by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, eeny meeny, miny, moe." Naruto chanted while alternating pointing at the two doors.

After his little chant, Naruto was left pointing at the door heading East.

'Well I guess that problem is solved.'

Naruto headed through the Eastern door, polaroid and kunai in hand.

Looking around the room, Naruto saw that this room was fairly plain. The only thing to see was a single blood red rock in the middle of the room. All in all it was a very boring room. That is until Naruto saw Monstro sitting in the corner of the room.

'What! I thought I killed him!' Naruto thought in a panic, 'Oh well, I know how to fight him now and I have a kunai! I just need to make sure I'm not in a corner and to watch out when he jumps into the air.'

Monstro hopped towards Naruto, who threw his kunai at the blob. The blade pierced through Monstro, going completely through the poor blob. Naruto was surprised that the kunai easily went through Monstro, but not nearly as surprised as when he saw that the kunai was returning to him!

The kunai returned back to Naruto, handle first, and it cut Monstro on the way back. Naruto deftly caught the kunai in his free hand, and he saw that Monstro looked like it was about to die.

Monstro paused after he was hit, and he smiled largely and vomited out a spew of blood.

Unfortunately for Monstro, Naruto had fought him before and him not moving just made him and easier target for Naruto's kunai.

Naruto threw the kunai at Monstro again, and it went straight through Monstro's eye. Monstro frowned as blood started pouring out from his body and he exploded into a large spray of blood.

'Wow! I'm really strong with this kunai! I wish I had this earlier.' Naruto thought with a grand smile on his face.

Hearing the sound of doors opening, Naruto saw that there was only a door returning back to the original room.

'Well I guess if I go the wrong way I just have to fight more stuff. That's okay, I can take on anything with my new kunai.'

Naruto returned to the starting room, and continued through the Southern door. The door shut behind Naruto as he entered the room.

The room was once again quite plain, however this time in the Northwest and Southeast corners there were wicked looking spikes. the spikes were bent and covered in blood. In the center of the room was a red baby floating above the ground.

The red baby had small wings that were keeping it floating. It had black eyes and a wicked smile with sharp canine protruding from his mouth. On the top of his head there were two black horns and a strange mark between the horns. Lastly the baby had a small pair of arms in front of it, and another pair of arms that seemed to come out of its back, just above its wings

The baby looked at Naruto and it stroke a pose rising its arms in the air, and fired blood in cardinal directions. Naruto was able to dodge out of the way of the shot by leaping to the east. Unfortunately for Naruto, the red baby stroke a new pose where it was leaning forward and had each arm pointing in a different direction and he fired blood in each diagonal direction. Naruto was unable to move out of the way as the red blood crashed into him.

Naruto let out a hiss of pain and he saw his skin was burned from the contact of the blood.

He quickly threw his kunai at the red baby. It hit the baby, but then the baby pointed all of its arms inward and it disappeared into a black void.

'What? Where did he go?'

He heard a grunt from his right, and he saw that the baby had teleported right next to him.

Startled, Naruto ran south to the middle of the room. He looked at the baby and threw the kunai as the baby started to pose again and fire more blood.

Naruto growled as the baby shot tears in cardinal direction, then diagonal, and then cardinal direction.

'Hah you have a pattern! I can use this to my advantage. For a second I thought you were going to be tricky, especially because you can teleport. Hmmm I think I'll name you after that one guy mommy told me about. What was his name? Ah that's right! I'll call you Loki.'

Naruto smiled as he kept dodging Loki's alternating shots, while throwing his kunai at Loki.

After his kunai hit Loki for the fourth time, Loki frowned as his body was split completely in half, leaving his internal organs to show.

Naruto looked at the halves of the bodies and he felt bile rising up his throat. Naruto forced himself not to vomit, and he looked around the room to see that the door had opened up to return to the starting room. He also saw that there was another room to the East that had a skull above it.

'Ha I'm ready for this fight.' Naruto thought, 'I'm unstoppable with my kunai!'

Naruto entered the room and he saw that there was two parallel lines of rocks that were separated. There was enough room from the start and end of both lines for Naruto to be able walk around them. In-between the two lines was what appeared to be a very fat naked person. The second that Naruto set foot in the room, the eyes of the monster popped out of its head and started floating around the room erratically. There was a stream of blood running from the monsters now empty eye sockets down its fat rolls, leaving a pool of blood surrounding the monster.

The monster leaped into the air, leaving a shadow and a trail of blood on the ground.

Naruto took his experience with leaping creatures and got out of the way of the fat enemy. As the monster landed, it left a large pool of blood that glistened on the red meaty ground. Naruto was standing to the side of the monster, just barely out of the way of the blood pool, and threw his kunai at the blob. The kunai cut through the blob, and returned to Naruto. The blob instantly responded by firing a gigantic stream of blood from its eye sockets at Naruto. The stream crashed into Naruto, knocking him into a rock and breaking a couple of his ribs.

Naruto coughed up blood and quickly stood up and started running Northeast away from the blob. As he was running away, he saw that both of the monster's eyes were coming directly at him, and he had just ran into a corner. Naruto threw his kunai at the blob and dodged one of the eyes. As he dodged the first eye, the second eye came by and crashed into Naruto's face, knocking out a couple of his teeth.

With tears running down his eyes, Naruto caught the returning kunai, and threw it once again at the blob. As the kunai neared the monster, the blob jumped into the air towards Naruto. Naruto caught his kunai, jumped to the south, and preemptively threw his kunai to were he was standing. The monster landed on the kunai, and spread another large puddle of blood. Upon landing, the blob fired two more streams of blood from his eyes at Naruto, who was standing directly south of him. The two streams hit Naruto, and pushed him into the far south wall. Naruto caught his returning kunai, and fell to the ground. He started crawling away from the blob, which started to spread out large puddles of the glistening blood.

Taking a moment of opportunity, Naruto threw his kunai at the blob and pulled himself off of the ground. The kunai sailed through the air and it cut through one of the blob's floating eyes and hit the blob square in the chest. The kunai returned, just as the monster jumped into the air yet again. Naruto shuffled to the North, just as the blob landed. The blood that came from the monster's landing spread and covered Naruto, burning him.

Letting out a hiss of pain, Naruto shook the blood off and threw his kunai at the back of the monster. Moving out of the pool of blood on the ground, Naruto caught the kunai. Looking around, Naruto kept an eye on the two floating eyes, making sure they weren't near him.

Catching the kunai, Naruto prepared himself for the next attack, however it never came. He quickly realized that the monster can't do anything to attack him when he is behind it. Naruto threw the kunai at the blob, who once again jumped into the air before it could be hit. Naruto moved further North to make sure he would be behind the blob. As the blob landed Naruto threw his kunai, which sunk into the blob before returning to Naruto.

'How is this thing still alive! I've hit it 5 times and it's still going! Monstro died in two and Loki died in four. I can't take any more of this or I'm going to die!' Naruto thought in a panic.

Naruto started to throw his kunai once again, when the blob jumped into the air. Naruto quickly dove to the South to avoid the blob. Naruto threw his kunai and jumped to the East, just as the blob fired two more streams of blood at Naruto. Unfortunatley, Naruto was so focused on the blob's attack that he dove straight into one of its eyes. The eye hit Naruto in the back of the head with a great thud, knocking Naruto onto the ground face first. Naruto turned himself over, caught the returning kunai, and watched as the blob jumped into the air leaping at his prone body. Took the kunai in both hands and held it up above his body just as the monster landed. The monster landed on the kunai and was split in half, covering Naruto in its fat, and burning blood.

Letting out a scream of pain, Naruto tried to shake off the blood. He heard the singing of a chorus as he was shaking off the blood, and he opened his eyes. He saw a white doorway on the east wall with a glowing light coming from the room. The door seemed to beckon Naruto to come into it.

Naruto reached out and started to pull himself over to the door. Naruto felt his vision fading with every pull towards the mysterious door. For what felt like hours, Naruto crept towards the door. He was finally able to pull himself into the room, and he was shocked by what he saw.

Inside the room was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. There was what appeared to be a woman in white glowing robes facing away from him. She had long dark blue hair that flowed like a river down her back and stopped just above her hips. The woman turned around towards Naruto, who let out a gasp. A holy light covered the woman's face.

"Oh young one what has happened to you?" the woman said with a heavenly voice.

Naruto could say nothing as he looked at the beautiful woman who seemed to glide as she walked towards him. The woman knelt down to Naruto and touched his forehead. When she pulled back her hand she looked at him and Naruto could feel she was giving him a soft smile.

"Oh child your fight has been noble. You resisted the temptations of a demon and have escaped from extreme perils. Please let me help you." The woman said while removing her hand from Naruto's head.

Naruto could only nod dumbly as he was starting to fall into darkness. He felt himself being lifted up by the woman and he could feel something soft and wet touching his forehead. Opening his eyes, he could se that the woman was kissing him. With the touch of her lips on his forehead, he could feel a great surge of power and energy bursting through him. His wounds were healing before his very eyes, and he could feel a warm glow inside him as his broken bones were mended.

The woman pulled away from him and smiled at him.

"Child I give you my sacred heart in aid of your journey." Said the woman softly.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking about what she had said. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was back in the room where he fought the blob.

'Did that just happen? That couldn't have been real. Could it?' Naruto thought.

Naruto saw his kunai in the ground next to a trap door. He walked over to the kunai and picked it up. As he was picking it up, he was startled by his reflection on the kunai. His eyes had turned to a glowing white, and the kunai itself turned white as he held it.

Kunai in hand, Naruto jumped down to the next area, fully refreshed, confused, and ready for whatever laid ahead.

* * *

There was a loud thump as Naruto finally landed on his feet in the new area.

"Woohoo I did it!" Naruto yelled out.

Naruto looked around the room as he remembered his godfather. His godfather would come by every now and then and he would play with Naruto. Naruto loved his godfather, but Naruto was always sad when his godfather left.

Naruto saw that there was only one door to the North, and it had a skull above it.

'Hmm this is strange. Usually I have to go through other rooms first. I don't like this.'

Swallowing his fears, Naruto walked foward towards the door.

'Whatever it is, I think I'll be fine because of that woman's help.'

When Naruto entered the door, he heard his name being called by his mother, but it sounded as if it was from a different room.

Looking for the voice, Naruto saw that in the middle of the room was a giant heart, and on either side of the heart were two eyes in a large otherwise empty red room.

Naruto took his white kunai and threw it at the heart, while running towards to eastern eye. When the kunai hit the heart, a great groan of pain came from what sounded like Kushina from outside of the room.

As he was running, Naruto saw that the eyes were following him. He reached the eastern eye just as his kunai returned, and he used it to stab the eye quickly, causing it to explode in a cloud of blood. Naruto saw that in the time it took him to stab the eye, the heart had seemingly pulled itself up into the air to avoid taking damage. He also saw that the other eye had paused on him and gave a short glow. Naruto threw his kunai at the eye, but at the same time, the eye shot a thin laser at him, burning his should. Before the eye could shoot another shot at him, the kunai cut through it, killing it.

Naruto smiled and he caught the kunai. Just as the kunai returned to his hand, the heart descended from the ceiling, and Naruto could hear his mother calling his name. Wasting no time, Naruto threw the kunai at the heart. The heart trembled as the kunai hit it, and it then shook. When it was finished shaking, a large puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw that the heart left behind another Monstro.

'Oh come on! I've killed Monstro twice! When it's dead it should stay dead!' Naruto thought in frustration.

Catching the kunai, Naruto quickly threw it once again. The second the kunai touched Monstro, it exploded into a large puddle of blood.

'Whoa! That was really easy? Was this part of the ladies gift?'

Naruto caught the returning kunai just as the heart returned once more. Instead of throwing the knife at the heart, Naruto leapt towards the heart, and started stabbing it. He was able to stab it three times before it pulled back into the ceiling, leaving a puff of smoke.

Looking into the smoke, Naruto saw that the heart had left two giant worms on top of each other. Naruto jumped out of the way of the worms before they could bite him, and he threw his kunai at the two, piercing through them and killing them both instantly.

'This is way to easy. If I see that lady again I'll have to thank her.'

The heart descended once more, and Naruto started stabbing it again. Naruto was able to stab the heart 2 times, before it started to beat rapidly. The heart's rapid beating started to causes large clots to fly from the heart.

Not wanting to find out what the clots would do, Naruto quickly got out of the way of the projectiles. He was shocked when the clots would explode when they hit the ground.

'Oh dear that's not good. Those will really hurt if I get hit by those.'

Naruto stood next to the East wall, and started throwing his kunai at the heart. He figured that the further away from the heart he was, the more time he'd have to dodge the projectiles. And he was correct. Naruto was able to easily dodge the clots that came his way while hurting the heart. The heart tried to hurt Naruto, but he was able to avoid everything the heart attack with.

Naruto smiled to himself. He had hit the heart with eight good throws, and he could tell one more hit would kill it. He readied himself and he threw his kunai one more time, piercing the heart, and causing it to start imploding. As the heart was imploding, Naruto could hear his mother's muffled voice calling his name.

When the heart stopped imploding. Naruto saw something diffferent. He saw a beam of light in the middle of the room.

'That light remind me of the lady. Maybe if I go into it I'll see her again and I can thank her!'

With a smile on his face, Naruto walked into the light as he was pulled up through the sky.

* * *

A/N: Just have to say that I find the Bloat is a lot more annoying to deal with than Mom's heart. I've died more against the Bloat than I have Mom's heart or It lives.


End file.
